


Purgatory Child

by ghostboi



Series: Graveyard Digger, Coffin Case Sinner [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild knife play, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Dean, Spring Break, Submissive Sam, Violence, dean might have an intense and unhealthy obsession with sam but then he is a serial killer, mild necro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Sam & Spring break.<br/>Things get a bit more wild than expected.<br/>(aka Dean kills, Sam swoons, there's a body involved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Child

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. This one could be, uh, triggery? sick? twisted? T'is a serialkiller!dean series, after all.  
> Contains a bit of violence, death, mild necro (is there even such a thing as _mild_ necro?)
> 
> If this isn't your thing, you might want to go play elsewhere (but remember, children shouldn't play with dead things)  
> [Title from something by Powerwolf]

Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.  
Spring Break.  
The college student’s grand adventure and the serial killer’s paradise. 

And wasn’t that why they were there? Large crowds of nameless faces, some traveling in packs and some traveling alone. 

Sam was sitting on a beach that was milling with college students: young, enthusiastic, beautiful. They were everywhere, and he was a combination of unnerved and enraptured. He was sixteen so, while his attention was caught up on the half-naked bodies all over the place, he felt a bit out of place. Getting taller, still lanky, but he still didn’t feel that he fit in his own skin yet. 

Not like Dean.

Dean, whom was fit, built, tall, perfect, gorgeous, and a thousand other synonyms that were flying through Sam’s head. And currently talking to a handful of giggling college girls. His brother’s beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes were magnetic, and he had been invited to join them not long after they hit the beach.

Sam traced random symbols in the sand with a fingertip, eyes flicking to his brother every minute or so. He knew why they were here – he had recognized that look in Dean’s eyes before they had hit South Carolina. He hadn’t missed the way Dean had been staring at random people for the past week, sizing them up before mentally discarding them. He had been more aggressive, too; shoving Sam up against walls at random moments, slipping hands down his jeans or biting at his throat in public places. Not that Sam minded: he didn’t. At all.

He knew, yet that niggling doubt that was jealousy kept whispering in his head. How could he compare to others like the girls his brother was conversing with right now? He didn’t, not to them or the guys Dean’s age who were enjoying the sun, some of them casting glances as his brother, also. Not even close.

Sam’s gaze lifted as a shadow fell over him, and he found Dean and two of the girls standing in front of him. “We’re going to run up to the bar for some beers,” the man told him, “I’ll be right back. You want anything?” Dean shot him a grin and a wink, and Sam smiled and shook his head no. 

He watched as they walked away, biting his lip. He had just turned his attention back to his random symbols when he heard, 

“He’s your big brother, huh?” One of the girls who had been standing with Dean moments before had fallen back to speak to him, “You’re a cutie yourself. If you were older, I would be all over you.” She shot him a saucy grin as he flushed; his eyes met her brown gaze as she leaned close, giving him a close-up of her cleavage in her tiny, red bikini. “I plan on taking big brother home with me later,” she told him. Sam scowled a bit, and she grinned down at him. 

She went down to her knees in front of him, putting herself at his eye level, and leaned closer to press against him. Sam swallowed hard, eyes flicking from her face to her cleavage, and she shot him another grin. “If you’re a good boy and stay out of the way while he and I have a little fun,” she raised a finger to trace it down his cheek, “I’ll come back and let you have a taste.” 

She stood and blew him a kiss before turning to jog after Dean and the other girl. Sam’s eyes followed her; he saw that Dean had stopped a short distance away and was watching them. The girl reached him and linked an arm through his, tugging him toward the boardwalk and the outdoor bar. Sam didn’t miss the look Dean threw back at him, and he bit his lip again.

His brother was angry.

 

He had just exited the water and was talking to another boy his age about surfing (neither of them knew how to do it, both wished they could), when a hand on the back of his neck caused him to jump. Sam turned and found Dean standing behind him. 

He shot a glance at the teen he had been chatting with, who waved goodbye and trotted up the beach, then raised his gaze to Dean’s. His brother stared at his face for a moment before dropping his gaze to take in Sam’s wet body.

Sam could feel the flush touching his cheeks as his brother murmured, “Damn, baby boy, you look good enough to eat.” He shot the other a shy smile, and Dean leaned in closer, but not quite close enough to touch, “Might throw you down and fuck you right here.” 

Before he could respond, Dean’s features hardened suddenly.  
“That girl was hitting on you?”  
“What girl?” he asked blankly, staring up at the other. He was still caught up in what Dean had said a moment before, “Oh, the one who was with you? ‘Course not.”

“Really?”  
Dean’s tone told him he knew otherwise, and Sam dropped his gaze for a moment. He shrugged a lean shoulder and said, “She.. was kinda.. flirty. Mostly she was telling me to stay out of the way so she could get to you.”  
“Was she now?” his brother’s green gaze flicked to the left, to the two girls he had been with earlier; they were sitting a short distance away, sunbathing. That gaze locked on him again as Dean asked, “You want her?”

Sam shook his head no, “Only want you, Dean. Only ever want you. Do – do _you_ want her?”  
His brother shot him a mischievous smile as he leaned in to whisper his answer, “Yeah, but not like that. Go back to the room, Sammy. I’ll be there after I take care of some -- business.” 

 

Night had fallen several hours earlier, and Sam was sitting alone in their hotel room, watching reruns of ‘Cops’. He raised his eyes as he heard the lock turning: moments later, Dean entered the room.

He watched his brother cross the room, craned his neck back to look up at him as Dean halted beside the bed. Before he could speak, the other’s fingers were tangled in his hair and Dean caught his mouth in a possessive kiss. He whimpered softly, and Dean growled in response and jerked him close. 

“Get in the car, baby,” his brother instructed when they parted and Sam was trying to catch his breath, “Got a surprise for you.” Sam watched him turn and exit the room again; he grabbed his shoes to put on in the car and went after him.

 

“Where are we going?” Sam glanced out the passenger window, into the darkness, before turning his head to look at his brother. They had been on the road for almost half an hour; they had stopped passing hotels and businesses a while back, and were in a less populated area. 

“It’s a surprise,” his brother told him, glancing over at him to shoot him a smile.  
Sam stared at him for a moment, memorized by the way the dashboard lights cast their glow across Dean’s face. He blinked as Dean turned the car off the two-lane highway suddenly, onto what appeared to be a small, one-lane dirt road.

Dean drove the car carefully through what appeared to be a field of some kind, before stopping in front of an old barn. Sam watched as he climbed out of the car and moved around in front of it: his form in front of the headlights threw giant shadows on the barn wall. Dean pushed open the doors – Sam couldn’t see much inside, only what the headlights cast their glow upon – before returning to the car. He drove it into the barn and cut the engine, leaving the headlights on. Sam watched him close the doors behind them, shutting them in the somewhat spooky old structure. His brother motioned for him and he got out of the car, shutting the door with a soft click.

Sam followed the man through the shadowed barn, eyes roaming the place. It smelled of dust and old, mildewed hay, and was empty save for some rusted farm equipment. It looked like the place hadn’t been used for anything other than storage for a long time now. 

“What are we doing here?” he asked, halting as Dean stopped in front of him. His brother stepped aside, and Sam blinked in surprise. 

The girl from the beach, the one who had told him she was coming back for him after she had Dean, was lying on the dirt-and-hay covered floor. Her arms were tied behind her back, legs secured as well, and she had some type of gag in her mouth. Her face was streaked with dirt and tears and she was staring at them, brown eyes wide and red-rimmed. She was clad in a short white top and a short black skirt; her arms and legs were red where the ropes crossed her skin, so they must have been tight. 

Sam glanced over his shoulder as Dean pressed against his back and slipped strong arms around him. His brother nipped his earlobe before whispering,  
“Surprise, baby. Got her for you.”  
Sam closed his eyes briefly in pleasure as Dean’s fingers slipped beneath his t-shirt, nails scratching up his stomach. The other man pulled away and moved to stand in front of the bound girl; she let out a muffled cry as Dean reached down and jerked open her shirt, sending buttons flying and exposing a lacy bra. 

“You want her, Sam?” the other man turned to look at him again – Sam saw the anger lining Dean’s face – “She wanted you, didn’t she? You want her? Go ahead, have her.” 

Sam tilted his head a bit, eyes flicking to the girl for only a moment before landing on his brother again. Dean was tense, fists clenched at his sides: Sam saw them shaking, knew his brother was holding back whatever intense emotions he was feeling. He crossed the dirt floor to press up against Dean, “Only want you, Dean. I told you, I only ever want you. I don’t want anyone else, don’t want you with anyone else. Just you and me.” 

Dean swallowed hard, eyes searching his face, before speaking again, “Now’s your only chance for this, Sam. I’ll never offer it again.”

He pressed a hand against Dean’s crotch, felt the shudder run through the older man’s body. “Only want you.” 

Dean jerked him close and claimed his mouth in a hard kiss, one hand tangling in his hair and the other trailing down his back. Sam moaned and arched against him, a soft gasp escaping him as Dean nipped hard at his bottom lip, drawing blood. 

The Brothers looked to the bound girl as she made a muffled sound; she was fighting uselessly at her ropes, panicked gaze on them. “She’s pretty,” Sam commented, eyeing her. His brother hummed against his ear, hand slipping down to brush his crotch. “No, you’re pretty,” Dean murmured, undoing his jeans and slipping a hand in, “You’re perfect.” 

Dean pulled away when the girl let out another muffled cry. Sam watched as his brother crossed to her and knelt beside her, pulling his knife from the sheath at his boot as he did. The headlights glinted off the blade momentarily; Sam tore his eyes from the weapon to look at Dean’s face. His brother was watching him, knife to the now-sobbing girl’s throat, poised and waiting. 

Waiting for him.

Sam swallowed, nodded yes: he watched as Dean trailed the tip of the blade across her throat, drawing a thin line of blood and a muffled scream from the girl. His brother smiled, pressed the blade against her skin, and drew it across slowly, pressing down hard. The girl made a gurgling sound as the razor-sharp blade sliced into her flesh, eyes wide in her pretty face.

Sam couldn’t breathe for a moment as he watched his brother wield the blade; the pure pleasure on Dean’s face had him reaching down to grasp his dick hard so he didn’t come on the spot. Dean’s green gaze shifted to him, roamed over him, then the man growled softly, “Come here, Sammy.” 

He obeyed and crossed to Dean, knelt in front of him, and the other grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward. Their mouths crashed together in a bruising kiss, fingers tangled in his hair, and he found himself on his back on the dirt floor. His gaze shifted to the girl who was bleeding out inches from him, eyes wide and sightless and staring in his direction. 

Sam watched as his brother crawled up his body to straddle his stomach – the man still held in his hand the blood-wet knife. He nodded yes, almost frantically, as his brother growled, “Mine.” 

“Yours, Dean. Only yours, promise, just yours.”

Sam arched his hips hard against his brother and Dean groaned, rocking against him. “Want to fuck you, baby boy,” the older man leaned down to bite at his throat, bruising the skin, and Sam’s hips stuttered against him again. 

“Fuck me, Dean. Please. Right here.” He grabbed at the other’s shirt, trying to pull him closer, and Dean shot him a predatory smile that sent a shiver of lust through him.

“You want fucked on top of this bitch’s body, Sammy?” his brother purred in his ear, slipping a hand into his unbuttoned jeans to run fingers along his shaft, “I killed her for you, baby. She wanted what belongs to me.”

“Yes, Dean, please,” Sam’s voice was breathless – Dean’s hands were stealing his breath, setting him on fire – “Anything, please. Fuck me.” His brother was tugging at his clothes then, jerking off first Sam’s shirt and then his jeans and boxers, and tossing them aside. 

His head fell back, exposing more of his throat, as the other’s knife was suddenly pressed against it. A full-body shudder ran through him as Dean traced the sharp blade along his skin gently, carefully, leaving a thin trail of the girl’s blood but not drawing any of Sam’s.

“Trust me, Sammy?”  
“Always,” he whispered, reaching out to grasp his brother’s free hand. He pulled it to his mouth, brushed his lips against Dean’s wrist, “Always trust you, Dean. Only trust you.”

“You’re perfect, Sammy,” Dean’s soft smile, the love in his eyes, sent Sam’s heart stuttering against his ribs. He sighed in pleasure as the tip of the knife brushed over his collar bone before slipping down his chest to trace around a nipple. Sam shuddered again as Dean leaned in to catch his nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. Strong fingers wrapped in his hair, pulling his head back, and Sam whined in need. 

His entire body jerked in pleasure as he felt the knife press into the flesh just above his right nipple. There was a sharp sting as the knife separated the skin; Dean’s mouth was covering the small bleeding cut seconds later, sucking hard at it. 

The sensation went straight to Sam’s cock and he began to come with a sharp cry, sudden and unexpected. “Yeah, good boy,” Dean murmured against his skin, hand cupping over Sam’s cock to catch the hot fluid. Sam watched, breathless and shaking, as his brother sat up and raised his hand to his mouth, licking and sucking Sam’s cum from it. 

Dean smirked down at him when he had finished licking his hand clean, leaned in to nip the skin just below Sam’s ear.

“Wanna play dirty, Sammy?”

Sam moaned as his head was pulled back; his eyes met the dead girl’s next to him as fingers forced his face to turn to the side. He was pulled up from the floor suddenly, shoved toward her on his hands and knees, as his brother ordered, voice little more than a growl, 

“Suck her tits, baby.” 

He obeyed as his face was shoved down against the dead girl’s cleavage, which was streaked with her blood. His face was pressed into her breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Fingers dug into the back of his neck as his brother groaned, 

“Yeah, baby, that’s it. Suck it.” 

Sam saw his brother’s free hand move to the girl’s other breast, squeeze it tightly and run a thumb over her nipple. Dean trailed his fingers through the blood that was running down her chest, squeezed her again with another growl: he moaned against the nipple he was sucking as, moments later, those blood-wet fingers wrapped around his cock, which was half-hard again already. Dean stroked him several times before running his hand through the blood trickling from the girl’s neck. His hand disappeared from sight after a moment; Sam moaned again as he felt wet fingers slipping down his crack to press between his ass cheeks. 

“Only way I’ll ever let you touch anyone else like this, Sammy, is if they’re dead. If they’re not then they will be when I’m through. You get me?” 

He nodded yes, rocked back against his brother’s teasing fingers.

The fingers in his hair pulled his head over, forced his face down against the girl’s other breast, and Sam took the girl’s nipple between his teeth. He bit down on it – Dean groaned behind him, slipped a finger into him – then began to suck it. 

A second finger slipped into him and Sam arched back hard against Dean’s hand, trying to take more. He whimpered, a mixture of pain, pleasure and need, as his brother began to scissor his fingers into him, opening him up. 

Sam whined in protest as Dean removed his fingers: the older man trailed them through the dead girl’s blood again, before slipping them back into him. His brother added a third finger, pressed deep to brush against his prostrate, and Sam cried out in pleasure,

“Dean, please, more!” 

“My good little whore,” Dean’s voice was wrecked as he pulled his fingers free, pressed his cock against Sam’s opening. He jerked Sam away from the girl beneath him, growling, “Get off that bitch. You’re mine.” 

“Yes,” Sam nodded, shuddering as Dean pulled his hair hard, “Yours.” He rocked back against his brother, begging with his body. Dean pressed his cock into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, pressing deeper. It burned as the man entered him, pushed deeper; for a moment it felt like it was too much, but Sam wanted more. When his brother was finally buried to the hilt inside him he whispered, voice breathless, 

“Fuck me hard, Dean.” 

His brother complied, pulled his dick out to ram it back in. Dean’s hand gripped his hip, marking it with bruises, as he began to pound into him. His brother made certain to hit his prostrate with every thrust inside him, stealing his breath and shooting pleasure through his entire body.

“Feel so fuckin good, baby boy,” the older man leaned over his back to growl in his ear, “My little whore.” The man’s teeth sank into his shoulder – Sam cried out in pain-pleasure. Fingers tangled in his hair and Dean jerked his head back and commanded,  
“Look at her, baby.” 

He obeyed, opened his eyes to look at the girl lying next to him. Correction, he was nearly lying on top of her now; Dean’s thrusts into him, driving him forward, caused her lifeless body to shake. 

“That is what I do to anyone who touches you,” Dean caught his earlobe with his teeth, sucked it for a moment, “I told you I would fucking rip open _anyone_ who fucks with you, baby boy. You belong to _me_ , and I will end anyone who tries to change that.”

“Dean,” Sam gasped out his brother’s name as the other man’s fingers slipped out of his hair to wrap around his throat. The man pressed hard, restricting his intake of air, and Sam moaned and rocked back against him. 

“Like that, don’t you baby? Like it when big brother fucks you like this.”

He nodded yes, whispered, “Yours, Dean.”

When his brother whispered breathlessly in his ear, “I’m yours, too, Sammy, only yours,” Sam began to cum hard. His brother’s fingers were on his cock then, stroking him through it, and the pleasure overwhelmed him. His vision went black momentarily as he shot, white streaks of cum shooting up over his stomach and over the dead girl beneath him. He gasped out “Love you Dean,” and the other man groaned and slammed hard into him, cock pulsing and hot come filling him.

When his vision cleared a bit and he could catch a breath, Sam realized he was lying on the girl’s body, and Dean was lying on top of him. He shifted, tried to push himself up, but Dean’s weight held him in place. He felt the other man’s lips press against the side of his neck, planting light kisses, and shivered. 

“Let me up, Dean,” he tried again to raise up, and Dean chuckled against his skin. 

“Like you right here, baby boy.” The man’s voice was a husky growl – Sam shivered again at the sound of it. Dean always did have a way of undoing him with that voice.

A smirk touched his mouth as he said, “Okay, I’ll just lay here on top of her then.” A growl escaped the other’s throat and Dean relented, slipping out of him and rolling off of him. Hands pulled him up, away from the girl on the floor; he found himself in Dean’s lap a moment later. 

He leaned in, caught his brother’s mouth. The kiss was surprisingly sweet, Dean’s fingers stroking gently down his face and neck and sides. And wasn’t that an odd thought, Sam noted mentally, considering they had just fucked on top of the body of someone his brother had killed and were covered in their fluids and her blood.

Sam stood and stretched his aching body before glancing down to find Dean’s eyes on him. His brother shifted to his knees, leaned forward to trail his fingers up Sam’s ribs. The man pressed lips against his chest, over his heart, fingers trailing over his sternum; Sam’s breath caught in his throat as Dean raised his eyes to him and told him,

“One day I’m going to carve my name into you, Sammy.”

“Dean – “ his own voice was a wrecked whisper, fingers clutching Dean’s hair. He swallowed hard and nodded, “Want that.”

The other man shot him a smile that was nothing short of beautiful before pushing himself to his feet. He watched as Dean did up his jeans before retrieving his own discarded clothing. He tugged on his jeans and t-shirt, grimacing as the fluids covering him caused them to stick to his skin. 

Good thing their motel room was the end room. They were both a mess. He hadn’t realized he spoke the words aloud until Dean began to laugh. He shot the man a sheepish grin, went willingly as his brother pulled him close for another kiss.

Fifteen minutes later, they were driving down the dirt road toward the highway, and the barn - and the body in it - was burning behind them.


End file.
